parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - Comparison Graphics - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some comparisons which I support in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Comparisons Moments For Cutscene 1 *(Later, somewhere closer to the sea... A voice, which is James's, begins in a weary voice) *James: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. They've enslaved our people and filled your world with monsters. Now that they've got you too, we will soon be too weak. Devious Diesel has exploded the heart of the world into 1000 lums. The energy has now scattered everywhere. Other than Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured. (Devious Diesel laughs evilly) Please, Thomas, you must help us! We'll be your friends! We're getting too weak! It will soon be too late! You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! *(This film is called Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Nintendo 64 as the shots goes to the prison ship) *Narrator: The Buccaneer, The Prison Ship of the Pirates, Commander: The Admiral Devious Diesel. Slaves now on board: 22,341. *Emily: Don't worry, Thomas, I will send you some help. *(The shot goes into the prison ship) *Narrator: Inside the prison ship, a shadow, who was a friend of Thomas, walked in to see what was going on. It was Edward, Thomas's good friend. The strange part that he saw was that some sinister men were herding frightened slaves into crates. Some of them, that were clothing, were crying for their mothers, because they were frightened engines. (The slaves are crying for their parents and braying) As he went inside, Edward found Thomas, all alone and upset. *Edward: (opens the door, goes inside, and shuts it behind him) Thomas? *Thomas: Edward, my friend! *Edward: Are you okay, Thomas? *Thomas: (frowns) Not really... I feel too weak and my powers have dissapeared. (Edward feels sorry) You know, Thomas? I think this is going to be the end... *Edward: No, Thomas. it's not the end, I've brought a good gift from Emily the Emerald Engine. *Thomas: You do?! Really?! (gulps) A silver lum! Incredible! (smiles) I can feel its energy building up in me. Edward, we're saved! Now I can shoot with my fist again. (the lums energy builds up in Thomas and restores him all of his powers) Yeeess! (notices a blocked door) Let's go see Emily! She'll give me all of my powers back. (the whistle blows again) For Cutscene 2 *Edward: Um, well, okay, then-- go ahead! Use your magic fist to break the door down. (Thomas shoots the door) *Narrator: After Edward gave him a silver lum, Thomas broke the door down with his fist. But when the two started sliding down a slippery slope, they bumped into each other and fell into seperate places. (A Wilhelm scream is heard from Thomas, then a Goofy holler is heard when he and Edward fall down) *Merlock: You're doomed Thomas... (sinister laugh) *Emily: Thomas, wake up, I need you. *Narrator: (Thomas crashes to the ground and pulls himself back up) After having a great fall, just like Edward, Thomas looked around and called for his friend, but didn't get answer and met a helicopter standing right next to him. For Cutscene 3 *Percy: Yaaayy! *Stanley: Daddy's saved Thomas! *Stepney: Where's daddy? *Sunshine: Not daddy Edward? *Ten Cents: No daddy Edward? *Digby: We want our daddy! (Foduck cries in his Chris Crocker's voice) *Thomas: There, there, kiddies, don't worry. I promise I will bring your father back. Now first, I must go and find Emily. She loves to hang out around here. Have you seen her? What?! *Whiff: The mean old pirates took Emily over there! (Thomas walks over to the area, but finds an old cage for some people crying for help, and shoots it) For Cutscene 4 *Devious Diesel: Come in here, you useless grub. *Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and is now on the ship. *Devious Diesel: You failed me again. I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava! Meanwhile, I'll have to handle this little problem myself. Prepare the Grolgoth! I know how to lure Thomas to me. For Cutscene 5 *Devious Diesel: Identify target! (tries to shoot Edward, but sees Thomas first) *Thomas: Leave me alone! *Devious Diesel: Huh? (fires his shot at Thomas, who clings onto Edward, who drops his green lightsaber) *Thomas: (climbs up and grabs his pistol) Are you okay, Edward? *Edward: I'll be fine. Now go. *(Thomas's blue lightsaber leaped into his hand, but as he swings it at Diesel, his red weapon stops the blow. Thomas and Diesel's shining blades swing and clash time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashes Diesel, driving the diesel to his knees. *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you! (tries to hit Thomas, but misses and falls into the pit, just as Edward's lightsaber leaps into Thomas's hand. Thomas grabs Edward's green lightsaber, then springs it to life, and slashes at Diesel, whose blade barely carries the blow. In a blind fury, Thomas slashes Diesel, driving him to his knees. With a final blow, he seperates the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires) *Emily: Don't be afraid, Thomas. I'm here. Bravo, Thomas, you are sensational! Diesel is nearly beaten! Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped! On land, James has defeated all the robot pirates. Destroy Diesel and our victory will be completed. Category:UbiSoftFan94